Is Today the Day?
by jjkth
Summary: Simply fluffy shit. I tried out a new style of writing. For Pokeshipping Week 2k15


The wind blew by, picking up some leaves along the way. It was a cool, November afternoon. The trees were starting to show it's colors, red, orange, yellow. Not that it mattered anyway. Everything seemed to be dull around him.

He sat there, twiddling his thumbs as he waited for his best friend. Why did he have to be so dense? Why? He could have spoken up earlier, but he didn't. Why did he not say anything? Plain and simple, he was scared. Now he regretted not saying anything. He watched the lake, trapped in his thoughts. He couldn't comprehend the news he had only heard a few weeks ago. That was a phone call he would never forget. When his brother from another mother, gasped out those three words. She has cancer. Apparently it was terminal. She was living on borrowed time, and has approximately about a year left.

Here he was, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. Twenty two years old, dream accomplished, and love life a complete disaster. Yes, his love life was a disaster. He knows how many girls fell for him. Most of them found their matcn, after he had turned them down. May is engaged to Drew. Dawn is dating Kenny. Iris is going out with Cilan, not that she liked him anyways. But Serena was the worst. Everyone else knew about how he was crushing on his best friend. Except for his best friend, and Serena of course.

When Serena first met Misty...well...that didn't go so well. With their usual antics going on and Brock's teasing...she ended up finding out the hard way. Luckily, even though for a while, Serena didn't speak to him... Clemont was getting through the walls she had put up. That was four years ago... now they are dating, in fact a few week was their one year anniversary. But yet... here we are, four years later, and he still hasn't told her how he feels about her.

"Pi."

"What?" He asked aimlessly, starring out to the lake, where he first met her.

"Pikapi Pikachu?"

"I just..."

"Pikachupi?"

"Yeah that's it" He replied solemly, looking down at his feet. His loyal Pokemon stayed quiet, unsure of what to say. He ran off into the forest, to leave his trainer alone to his thoughts.

He had so many plans for them. How was he going to fit them into a year? They won't be able to travel again. She has to stay in the city in case she gets extremely sick. She has chemo every two weeks, which leaves her in a very weak state sometimes. He grabbed a smooth, small stone off the ground. He chucked it, into the water. watching it disappear from his line of vision. He looked on lifelessly, with the fiery determination gone from his eyes, replaced with sorrow and sadness. He hadn't even noticed her walking up to him.

"Ash?"

"Huh?"

"Hello?"

"Oh sorry Mist." He snapped out of his trance, got up, and quickly pulled her into a hug.

"Hey what wrong?" She said, voice muffled by his shirt. She had quickly picked up on his depressing state.

"I wish I had come back sooner." He mumbled

"Why?"

"To spend more time with you.

"I didn't want to stop you from accomplishing your dream Mr. Pokemon Master."

He laughed lightly, "But you know, Mist, my dream isn't as important as my best friend, I can't believe I was so stupid. I figured that out now, but I'm years too late, because...you're d-d-dying"

"Well I am dying. I don't like it, but it's going to happen."

"I know, I know. It's just that...I have so many plans for us, and you only have a year left to live."

"Well then what are we going to do? I have to stay close city cause of my chemo treatment and the gym leaders insurance only covers the medical expenses in the city that you are a gym leader in. So we are stuck in Cerulean city, and the surrounding area"

"I..." His voice cracked, tears brimming his eyes."...can't..."

She pulled away, sat in front of the lake. The patted the ground next to her, and he sat down next to her. He buried his face in his hands, trying to avoid looking at her. The more he thought about it, the worse he felt. How could he not? He was such and idiot for never being there for her. He left her all alone. For almost a decade. Now that he's back, he only has one more year with her?! The tears slowly rolled down his cheeks. He broke down right in front of her, and in a way, it was degrading.

"Hey,... it's okay Ash." She rubbed his back, comforting him.

"It's not..." Tears flowing freely down his face. He was angry at himself, because he was crying. He was supposed to be strong for her, and yet here he was, bawling his eyes out. What the hell was wrong with him? His hand curled up into a fist, and smashed into the ground, releasing all of his pent up anger. She scooted next to him, putting her arm around him, and leaned on him, head resting on his side.

"Shhhh...it's okay...I'm right here..." She continued to reassure him. "So... what to do you want to do first?"

He calmed down a bit, sniffled, and wiped the tears from his eyes. Once he regained some of his composure he responded, "Well there is one thing that I want to do..."

"Which is?" she inquired.

"To tell you something very important." he murmured loud enough for her to hear. He mustered up his courage, thinking to himself...today is the day.

"Hmmm... and what's that?" Her eyes fluttered shut.

He leaned down, his warm breath tickling her ear. "That, even though it took me a while to realize and understand this... I love you, I have been in love with you since we were kids." He whispered.

"Took you long enough goofball." She smiled, looking at him. She closed her eyes once again, and closed the space between their lips, noses brushing against each other. It was a slow dance, their lips moving in sync. Seconds flew by, and he eventually pulled away for a second, just to open his eyes to look at her. He brought his hand up to her cheek.

"Well...I just completed one of the many things I wanted to do with you."

"Ooohhh, you're still an idiot." She giggled, while she smacked him upside the head.

"I know I'm an idiot. But...I'm an idiot who loves you..."

"Yeah I'm the idiot who's in love with an idiot." He laughed at her, finally glad he had gotten that huge weight off his chest.

"I love you Mist..."

"I love you Ashy-Boy..."

"Hey!"

"Oh just shut up and kiss me you dumbass."

"It would be a honor." He said with a shitty British accent. He pulled her close, and kissed her once again.

* * *

A/N: HAPPY POKESHIPPING DAY! YAAASSS MY ONESHOT IS OVERRRRR!ik, im like 7 minutes late but WHATEVER! I TRIED, XD! IK the ending is cheesy. Well im aware of that, but ik you pokeshippers out there needed some fluff cuz there isnt enough pokeshipping stories out there. SO! This was my first time to ever write in, regular, third person. so idk how shitty it is, so just drop a review, give me some damn pointers cuz im treading in new waters here :) My main story...well I am currently writing chapter 8! YAY! idk shud be out by sometime this month. I really haven't had any time for writing these days. Anyways read some more pokeshipping stuff, vote on my poll on my profile, review, fav/follow, and have a coolio day!

Until next time,

-VikkiAAML


End file.
